You Have 59 New Messages
by Devil of My Family
Summary: Kurt might not know it yet but his husband, Lieutenant Blaine Anderson, did make it home for his first performance as the male lead in a Broadway production.


**This is just something that POPPED into my head while I was writing a new chapter to another story... **

**Figured I'd post it as I got it done :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>"<em>...so good luck, dude, although I know you won't need it, you're going to kick ass anyway." <em>

Kurt smiled as he listened to the voice mails that had received before, during and after the performance. His first performance as the male lead on Broadway. The thought that just a couple of hours ago he had stood on that stage, belting out the last notes of the night, made chills go up his spine as he squeezed a very specific amount of moisturizer on his hand.

"_Hey Kurt! It's Quinn! You probably won't get this until it's all over but I just wanted to wish you good luck! Don't forget us now that you're a big star, okay?"_

"_Hey, dude, will there be food at the after party? Rachel won't let me get a Big Mac because she think I will spill all over my shirt... Ouch, what was that...?" _

"_You're gonna be amazing, boo! Greetings from California! I love you! Call me when you get the chance and tell me all about it!" _

"_Kurt..." _Kurt stopped. His heart skipped a beat. _"Man, I really don't know what to say. Except that I love you and I'm so, so proud of you! It's your dream, Kurt, you really made it happen! Anyway... I have to go but I love you so much and I want you to do your absolute best as I know you will. Break a leg!" _

Another voice filled the little bathroom after the beep but Kurt couldn't hear what he or she said. He stared at the phone, his night time routine completely forgotten, struggling against tears.

Blaine had called.

Blaine had called and Kurt had already turned off the phone.

Blaine had called.

"_...in five minutes but I just wanted to..." _

The wedding ring on Kurt's finger somehow seemed to shine a little brighter. The young actor thought back to a little bit over a year ago, when he had said 'I do' just weeks before he and Blaine had been forced to part.

"_...proud of you, son..."_

Kurt hadn't heard his husband's voice in nearly two months. He hadn't kissed him since the day he left and could only remember what his skin felt like when he touched the computer screen when their time to Skype was about to end. All the letters from wherever Blaine was were all in a neat pile on Kurt's desk. He always kept the newest one under his pillow.

Why had he turned off the phone? He always turned it off an hour before a show but why tonight? Why hadn't some inner voice told him to keep it on for just a little while longer, it couldn't hurt, right? Just a few minutes...

"_They... LOVED you! That was a Tony right there, mister, and you deserve to celebrate! Just remember to come by my office tomorrow around 11, okay? You were fabulous, darling!" _

"_I have no words for what you did on that stage." _

Wait... What?

That couldn't have been Blaine. No... No, Kur'st head was just so wrapped around his husband that every guy sounded like him.

Yeah, that was it. That had to be it.

Replay.

"_...no words for what you did that stage."_

Wow, this someone sounded a **lot **like Blaine.

"_Kurt, sweetie, where are you? Everyone's waiting for you at the party! Finn is just about ready to dive into that cake... Oh, there you are, never mind!" _

"_Hello again! Tina called and said you were phenomenal. As if it was news. She sent me pictures, hope that's okay! Oh gosh, I wish I didn't live so far! Again, remember to call me, okay? Have fun, enjoy, this is your night!" _

"_It was pure magic, babe." _

Oh God... Oh God. Oh. GOD!

"_...have a offer for you in case you're interested..." _

"_I almost wish I hadn't proposed to you when I did." _Huh? _"Because seriously, I can't think of anything that would demonstrate just how I felt when you sang on that stage and proposing might get close to doing the trick. But then again, being able to tell everyone you're my husband was also pretty awesome. Even though I might have been crying like a 9-month old whose teeth are coming in." _

Kurt chuckled.

"_Hey, man, it's Sam. It's been a while but Mercedes sent me a picture of you on the stage. Not sure if that's allowed but anyway, congratulations, I'm sure I'll be reading about it in tomorrow's paper. I can tell everyone at work I know you, how cool is that?" _

"_They day we got married was the happiest day of my life. It rained the whole freaking day but it might as well have been the sunniest and warmest day of the summer because all I could see was you." _

Oh, the corniness. How Kurt loved it.

"_Santana said you're now too big of a star to hang out with us. That's not true, right? Because I..." _

Of course it wasn't and Kurt would call Brittany later to tell her that but right now the anxiousness to hear the voice he loved the most in the world again got the best of him and he hit the 'next' button, the tears making tracks on his cheeks now.

"_Sponsors from..." _

Next.

"_Porcelain..." _

**Next!**

"_This is James..." _

Next.

"_I'm sorry I was late, by the way, the traffic from the airport was horrible. I couldn't make it down to the seat you saved me for me, the only reason they let me in was that I was your husband and they seemed to know why I arrived 30 seconds after the doors closed. I admit, I ran the last couple of blocks, it seemed faster and I probably looked like I was about to pass out when I finally came but I am so, so happy I made it!"_

He had made it.

Blaine had made it to Kurt's premiere!

Blaine was home...

Wait.

Blaine was home!

"_I love you so much! I can't wait to see you!" _

"He's home..." Kurt mumbled to the empty room. "He's home, oh God, he's home! Oh my God! Oh God... He's home, he's..."

"I'm home."

Kurt spun around so quickly he almost felt dizzy. For a two dumbfounded seconds he stared the love of his life, who was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, before getting up and pretty much tackling Blaine. The slightly older man laughed a little as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, trying to make sense out of Kurt's rapid words.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe this! You're home, you're actually home, you're here, I can... Blaine! Blaine, I love you so much, thank God you're okay! You're home and you're okay and you're home!"

"Breathe, Kurt!" Blaine said. The counter-tenor stopped talking and he pulled away slightly so that he was able to look into Blaine's gentle eyes that had seen just a bit too much. Then, without another word, he crashed their lips together, kissing away the days and weeks and months they had been apart.

It was a perfect, long, passionate, heated, desperate, relieved and loving kiss. Their lips melted together just like they had before, nothing and everything had changed and they fell in love all over again

"How, what...?"

"Shh, babe. I'll explain it all later, now is not the time. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I just... I still can't quite believe... that you're home. And you made it to the opening night! I can't... Blaine, it's..."

"Hey, hey..." Blaine whispered when a sob interrupted Kurt. "It's all okay. You don't have to cry."

But Kurt only sobbed harder and Blaine gathered him into another hug. They were both exhausted and Blaine was quite unable to keep the tears at bay as well, even after crying his eyes out at the theater already. Somehow they managed to make their way to the bedroom where they sat down on the bed as one, big emotional ball off arms and legs.

"Kurt... Kurt, hey... Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"There's one more voice mail I want you to hear."

"One more?"

"It's super important."

"Oh... O-okay..."

Kurt sniffed, suddenly realizing he was still squeezing the phone in his hand. Blaine smiled and nodded when Kurt scrolled down to find the last one of all 59 messages he had received that night. He pressed play and put on the speaker.

"_I'm just gonna lie here behind the couch until you come home. It's really clean, by the way, you'd think it would be full of dust bunnies..." _

"Super important? I already know I'm..."

"Keep listening."

"_...a little awkward and uncomfortable but it's worth it. Oh and uh... I should probably mention that I am not leaving again. Wait... I think I hear you. Yeah, definitely. Wow, you're home earlier than I... Okay, no time, love you, bye!" _

The silence in the room was ringing. Blaine's words seemed to echo in Kurt's ears as he wrapped his head around what he had just said.

"You... You're not...?"

"That's right."

One would expect that Kurt had screamed and danced and sung and laughed but he simply closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Blaine seemed to understand that this was another form of absolute happiness and the news were just a little too big to be expressed with extravagance. In the days to come, as they settled back to their day to day life, there would surely be bursts of pure joy that came out in the most random of ways but right now, the simple joy of being able to cuddle again as they laid down on the bed, was more than enough.

It was a few days later that they made love for the first time again.

It was a week later that they went to the grocery store.

It was three months later that they flew to Ohio for Christmas.

It was six months later that they decided to take the next big step.

An X amount of years later, when they told their son about the way his Papa surprised his Daddy on his big night, they always remembered to include the text message that woke Blaine up the next morning.

_You better not. _

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't have the time to read through it so I'm sorry for typos.<strong>

**Hope you liked it, good night!**_  
><em>


End file.
